sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sony Music labels
This is a list of record labels owned by, or associated with Sony Music. Sony Music Group Columbia Records *30th Century Records *Daft Life *Hypnotize Minds *i am OTHER *Dreamville Entertainment *Startime International Epic Records *DC Flag Records *Battery Records *So So Def Recordings *Bad Boy Records *Vested In Culture *Freebandz RCA Records *RCA Inspiration **GospoCentric Records **Verity Records *ByStorm Entertainment *Nappy Boy Entertainment *Polo Grounds Music *ASAP Worldwide *Kemosabe Records *Volcano Entertainment Sony Music Nashville *Arista Nashville *Columbia Nashville *RCA Records Nashville Provident Label Group *Brentwood Records *Benson Records *Essential Records *Flicker Records *Beach Street Records *Reunion Records *Provident Special Markets Sony Masterworks *Milan Records *Playbill Records *Bluebird Records *Masterworks Broadway *Okeh Records *Portrait Records *RCA Red Seal Records *Sony Classical Records *Odyssey Records Legacy Recordings Legacy handles the archives of Sony Music–owned labels, including: * Columbia Records * Epic Records * RCA Records * RCA Records Nashville * J Records * Windham Hill Records * Arista Records * LaFace Records * Jive Records * Buddah Records * Philadelphia International Records It also handles the catalog of recordings produced by Phil Spector on Philles Records (originally from EMI Music Publishing, which was acquired by Sony/ATV Music Publishing). Century Media Records *Another Century Records The Orchard *Blind Pig Records *Cinematic Music Group *Disruptor Records *Frenchkiss Records *JDub Records *Louder Than Life (joint-venture with Salaam Remi) *Odd Future Records *Reach Records *Shrapnel Records *TVT Records *Xanadu Records Sony/ATV Music Publishing *Associated Production Music **Sonoton **Bruton Music **Cezame Music **Hard and Kosinus *EMI Production Music *Extreme Music **Remote Control Productions *Bleeding Fingers Music *Hickory Records *Philles Records *Dial Records *Four Star Records *Challenge Records Sony Music UK *Columbia Records UK *RCA Label Group *Epic Records UK *Relentless Records *Ministry of Sound *Music For Nations *Silvertone Records *Syco Music *Phonogenic Records Sony Music Entertainment Japan (Independent operation) *Aniplex *Ariola Japan *Defstar Records *Epic Records Japan *Ki/oon Music *Okeh Records *Peanuts Worldwide (39%) *SME Records *Sony Music Records **Gr8! Records **Studioseven Recordings ** Red Cafe *Sony Music Distribution *Sacra Music Other Sony Music national companies *Sony Music Australia **Columbia Records **Epic Records **RCA Records **Ariola Records *Sony Music Canada **Ratas Music Group **Jive Records **Ariola Records **GUN Records **X-Cell Records **604 Records *Sony Music China *Sony Music France **Arista France **Jive Epic *Sony Music Entertainment Hong Kong **The Voice Entertainment Group **Neway Star **Star Entertainment (Universe) **TVB Music Limited *Sony Music India *Sony Music Indonesia *Sony Music Latin *Sony Music Malaysia Sdn. Bhd. *Sony Music Philippines *Sony Music Entertainment Poland **Azteca Music *Sony Music Taiwan **JVR Music as distributor only *Sony Music Thailand **Love Is **Bakery Music Independent labels distributed by Sony Music Entertainment *Albert Productions *Aware Records *Black Butter Records (UK) *Buppu Records (Japan) *Chrome Entertainment (South Korea) *Cooking Vinyl (UK) *D-town records *Danger Crue Records (Japan, 2012–present, formerly handled by Avex Group) *Deutsche Harmonia Mundi *Hostess Entertainment (Japan) *In the Name Of *Ivory Music & Video (Philippines, 2011-2018) *J Storm (Japan) *JVR Music (Taiwan) *Kemosabe Records *Kobalt Music Group *Love Is (Thailand) *Megaforce Records *CBS Corporation/Viacom (via National Amusements) ** Nick Records ** CBS Records *Shout! Factory *Neway Star (Hong Kong) *Star Entertainment (Universe) (Hong Kong) *STMPD RCRDS (Netherlands) ** SPV GmbH (Germany) *Robbins Entertainment *Drakkar Entertainment *Top Stop Music *TVB Music *Ultra Music *Voice Entertainment Group (Hong Kong) *Warner Music Group (SAARC/South Asian countries except Bangladesh) *WWE Music Group *Constellation Records (Canada) *Napalm Records (Canada) Former/defunct labels Columbia Records *American Recordings *Def Jam Recordings **Jam Master Jay Records **Fever Records *C2 Records *LBW Entertainment *Ruffhouse Records **Ovum Recordings *Loud Records *DIW Records *Vinyl Solution *So So Def Recordings *Skint Records **Skyblaze Recordings *Burgundy Records *Chaos Recordings Epic Records **Razor Sharp Records **Cold Chillin' Records *Portrait Records *Immortal Records *550 Music *WTG Records *Work Group *Ode Records *Okeh Records *Ruthless Records *Hidden Beach Recordings **Caribou Records **Tabu Records **Jet Records **Tuff City Records *Portrait Records *S2 Records *Sony Wonder Zomba Group of Companies *Battery Records *Internal Affairs *Jive Records **EBUL **Jive Electro *Zoo Entertainment *Scotti Brothers Records *Capricorn Records RED Distribution *Loud Records *Ruthless Records RCA Records *Windham Hill Records **Living Music *Private Music *Novus Records *Loud Records *RCA Camden *RCA Gold Seal *RCA Victrola Arista Records *Rowdy Records *LaFace Records *Bad Boy Records *Profile Records *Kinetic Records *Logic Records *BMG Kidz **Jim Henson Records *Chrysalis Records *Go-Feet Records BMG Entertainment *ECM Records *Imago Records *V2 Records *Gee Street Records *Junior Boy's Own *Beyond Records *Milan Records *BMG Heritage **Buddah Records *Sanctuary Records **Sanctuary Urban *BMG Funhouse Other former labels *Nick Records *Shout! Factory *Abril Music (bought from Editora Abril in 2003 by BMG and absorbed by Ariola Records.) See also * Record labels owned by Sony BMG References }} Category:Lists Sony Music Entertainment Record labels